


Isolation Unit

by LucienRahcuti



Category: Original Work
Genre: Claustrophobia, Disasters, F/F, Fear, Love, Original Character Death(s), Pain, Pregnancy, loss of a child, upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucienRahcuti/pseuds/LucienRahcuti
Summary: Isn't it funny how quickly a life can be ruined. A day that Olivia should have enjoyed too, a day where her and her soon to be wife could finally have their child. Fate has a tendency to do that, a tendency to wait for these moments to strike. And strike it did.





	

Dark. Her surroundings were very dark; was something she did know at least. It was hard for her to think in this daze, but dark was defiantly the word she wanted. Her memories were sore, why did she feel this way? What had happened? She knew her name. Olivia. That was a start. She remembered that's how they did it in the movies, try to remember your own name, they say the date too. She could never remember the date though, so she wasn’t that sure it counted. What else did she know?

"Moray!" She shouted as she sat up. 

That was hard, untameable pain shot through her entire body. It felt like 1000 hot white needles invaded her skin, burning her limbs and claiming her breath. But that was nothing compared to the sight that stood now before her. Everything was gone, every familiar and friendly design of the waiting room destroyed, ever drawing on the wall gone, every stupid poster telling you obvious medical advice scattered. She held her stomach, what had happened was catching up with her. She began to remember it now.

It had been a long day, one of long phone calls and bad traffic, terrible food and equally terrible traffic. But it had been worth is, 8 months of morning sickness, cramps, mood swings and cravings she had endured from Moray but each day she needed only to remind herself of the family they were going to start, to work through it. They had gone to hospital, she remembered that. It was too see the doctor for a check-up. Morays sickness had gotten worse and they wanted to be sure the baby was fine, yes that was it that was why they were here. But then what, something happened, she strained her mind. Thinking through the dizziness it came to her. A defining explosion followed by a piercing silence, all this going along with a bright flash and a feeling of weightlessness. Building collapse. Then she woke here. Explosion.

It must have been the gas mains she thought to herself, the panic had engulfed her like she was drowning, every second breath began a struggle, demanding so much work just to take a breath in, and her mind would constantly try to wander, try to avoid her situation, but she forced herself to think. She knew this was not the time to forget her and her lover’s needs. Clumsily her hands went to her pockets, pulling her phone out. The screen flickered on and illuminated the small cave-like-collapse in she had found herself in, she had no signal but she did have light. This light was her lifeline, allowing her to come to terms with her situation, it allowed her see her surroundings more clearly and more clearly realise what had happened. This salvation brought the truth however, which in this instant was not pleasant. Her hands were bloody and black with dust; blood had trickled from her forehead and clearly had done so for some time now, a slow reminder of the state she was in. The pain had also begun to return to her at this point too. She felt a numbing agony in her legs, they had become like dead weights for her to struggle against, her own body now a force to fight against in her need to survive down here. Her lungs burned too, the air down her was thick with dust, stone and metal particles filled the air like a fog, stealing from her the easiest of human needs, mandating her to make every breath she took conscious. But worst of all lay next to her.

Moray.

The panic washed back over at this point, like a frenzy, the feeling of drowning taking hold of her entire mind and body, taking away her breath and rational thought, an angry force that knew only hatred and pain. She crawled over towards her unconscious lover and unborn child, she didn’t care about the pain, she dragged her legs behind her, ignoring their weight, ignoring the feeling of agony like she had crawled over miles of broken glass. There was so much rushing through her mind, so much fear, pain and distress it cannot be worded, so much terror, angst and hatred that it could never be described. An internal struggle so great, so terribly real that no mind could ever think this up, her mind could never fake these feelings, and this was her only was to realise this was reality and not some horrible dream. She could never dream this. 

Crawling was difficult, she felt weak. She was dizzy and tired but it wouldn’t stop her. She clambered over the rocks and dust, cramped in a space so short between her floor and what she could only guess used to be the floor above her, now mere inches from her head. She wanted to cry but found no way of doing so, the dry dusty air keeping them back, she wanted to scream but found no air, the glass and stone conquering her lungs and starving her of breath. Her heart exploded into a gallop, it pounded against her chest erratically, she desperately searched for ways to escape with all the confidence of a child, that’s what she was again; a child. She was alone and afraid and desperate for someone to hold her. To tell her she was safe and to fight her monsters away. But this time they were real, her monsters existed and there was nothing she could do alone to fight them. She sat by her lover, she felt blessed to realise Moray was alive. The same thing could not be determined for their child, it may not be Olivia’s but she was its mother none the less and this feeling of worthlessness would haunt her for the remained of her life, however short that may now be. Her head rested upon the stomach of her lover she was yearning to hear anything, any sign of life. She took Moray’s hand wishing she’d wake, wishing for her to give Olivia some kind of partnership down here. She slowly accepted her death but her only hope would be that she could not die alone.

She stayed like this for several minutes, the cooling embrace of deaths icy clasp began to take hold of her. She was drifting endlessly and although she knew this was death, she had lost the ability to care; she was lost in the empty spaces of her own broken mind. Nothing could pull her back to reality now. Well, almost nothing. A loud yell echoed through the darkness, it took hold in her mind, grabbing what little was left of her consciousness and brings it back to the surface. It finally broke the silence and tore through the consuming feeling of fear and misery. Someone was out there, someone was looking for her. Someone could save her life, and more importantly someone could save her world. She fought death off, she was not his today. Not without a fight. She screamed out. All her energy, every ounce of power she could muster was thrown into the one screech, her lungs burned as they filled with dust and glass, but she did not care, she let them burn. Everything she had went into this one scream. But everything she had was very little now, she was drowned out. Another voice, another scream bellowed out from close by, and it was this desperate soul that would be saved before her. Her head fell back against Moray’s chest. Perhaps they had heard, she hoped quietly to herself. All she needed to do was wait? But she was getting tired again; she had tried to beat death. She feared now that she had started a fight there which she would never end. She would just have to wait to see who won, see who got to her first.

**Author's Note:**

> \- LR


End file.
